FrAmed
FrAmed is the eighth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 28th, 2015. Synopsis Spencer, Emily and Hanna are in the Montgomerys' living room watching TV. A news reporter is talking about Charles being the new lead suspect in the kidnapping case. As the DiLaurentis family gave the home video to the police, Spencer says that they could do an age-progression sketch to finally put a face to the name. Hanna suggests someone 'should put a fist to the face.' Aria and Alison join them and Spencer gets a text from Toby. He informs her about the highway patrol setting up checkpoints at the state borders. Emily turns up the volume of the TV, where they are speculating that Charles was the one murdering his mother. While Alison and the other girls are shocked about that speculation, Hanna isn't at all. She tells them that they all know Charles is vicious, and now everyone else knows too. Alison remembers Charles' birthday at the arcade. She tells her friends that Charles was crying when he had to leave and said it was the best birthday he ever had. Hanna gets visibly annoyed by Alison's story. She can't believe the others are feeling pity for Charles, since he has been threatening them for so long. Even though Spencer and Aria try to stop her, Hanna tells Alison that she is sorry for her, but she's not giving Charles the benefit of the doubt. She declares she hopes the police will catch him, because they can't do anything to him that would be worse than what he did to them, then she leaves the house. Sometime later, Hanna and her mother are on their way to Kenneth's office. Since Hanna still refuses to accept the scholarship of the "Carissimi Group", Ashley wants Mr. DiLaurentis to explain why his wife donated so much money to the company. She can't imagine why Charles would give a scholarship to her daughter, but Hanna tells her that this is how he plays the game, "A" gives so he can take away. As Kenneth doesn't answer their phone calls, Hanna tells her mother that it would be best to give the money back and let him explain to the police. However, Ashley wants to keep the scholarship, and suggests that they could still inform Tanner after they talked to Kenneth. Hanna reluctantly agrees, but as they walk around the corner to Mr. DiLaurentis' office, they notice a crowd of reporters in front of it. Ashley stops her daughter and tells her they have to find another way to reach him, as she doesn't want her daughter being interviewed. Hanna mentions again that she doesn't want the money, but Ashley insists on it, because she doesn't want her to give up the chance to go to college. At the Brew Aria and Clark are talking about the latest happenings, while Ezra listens to them in the background. Clark is curious if they really thought they could catch "A" on their own. Aria admits she doesn't know what they were thinking. As Clark keeps questioning about how they knew Charles would be there, Aria asks him if they could move on. He apologizes to her, saying he was just concerned about it. They change the topic to the gallery exhibit at the evening, where Aria's photos will be presented, but she won't be allowed to go there, as her mother has her on lockdown in the house after the run in with Charles. After Clark leaves the Brew, Ezra walks over to Aria. He seems obviously suspicious of Clark, as Aria just met him and he asked a lot of questions. However, Aria tells him to relax, since Clark isn't a blue-eyed blond DiLaurentis boy. Ezra declares even though he doesn't like it, he understands why they took the chance to catch Charles. Aria tells him that her mom doesn't want her to go to the gallery opening. When Ezra offers to be her bodyguard, Aria gets the idea of having the police following her to the gallery to watch over her. Alison is with Lorenzo at his apartment. Lorenzo, who broke his arm while trying to catch Charles at the arcade, tells her she could still fix it with her friends. But Alison declares that nobody understands it and her father treats her like she's the threat. She claims that the only person Kenneth is opening up to about Charles is Tanner. Lorenzo understands how hard it must be for Alison and says he wished he would have stopped Charles. He suggests calling a friend on Tanner's team to get some answers, but Alison tells him he doesn't have to. Instead, she offers him some homemade soup, saying she couldn't think of a better way to thank him and they kiss. At the Hastings Household, Hanna is nervously walking back and forth while Spencer is on her notebook, investigating about the scholarship money from the Carissimi group. Hanna is upset her mother doesn't want to go to the police, since she is sure the police could use the check to track down A. Spencer tells her all the have to find out is; if Charles was the one signing the check. They decide to bring the money back by themselves, and at the same time they would be able to get inside the Carissimi Group and find more information. At the Montgomery's, Tanner is complimenting Aria's photos. As Aria told her, Ella is worried about the gallery exhibition at the evening. Tanner offers that unmarked police cars could follow them there. Ella at first declines, as they already planned to go to Mike's banquet, but Aria tells her he is okay with it and states how important it is for her. Ella asks Tanner if she thinks it will be safe and she tells Ella that she wouldn't agree if she felt there was risk involved and if they decide to go, she will make sure to send enough officers to keep everybody safe. Meanwhile, Charles is sitting in front of a monitor and watching the gallery, when a doorbell rings. He opens the door and Red Coat walks in and sits down right next to him. They continue to watch the action in the gallery. Aria and Emily are at Aria's room and discuss what Aria should wear for the gallery opening. While Emily walks over to the closet, she says that Spencer and Hanna will meet them at the gallery, but she didn't hear anything of Alison. She then discovers Aria's prom dress and tells her, she hopes they'll get to wear them, as the school board is debating if it is safe for them to go to prom. However, Aria didn't know about it and asks if it is because of the happenings at the arcade. Emily states after all they have been through, they deserve to go and they'll find a way. Aria asks Emily if she would be her prom buddy, as they both are singles at the moment, but Emily admits she might go with Sara. Spencer and Hanna enter Rhys Matthews' office at the Carissimi group. As Rhys is not there, Spencer takes the opportunity to search for possible clues to Charles. Hanna notices a mirror and gets a little paranoid. She asks Spencer to stop touching things, as she thinks it could be a two-way glass and somebody is watching them or listening to them. However, Spencer tells her she is acting ridiculous and Hanna throws a paper at her. Just in that moment Rhys comes in and asks how he could help them. At Lorenzo's he is informing Alison that Tanner has recorded her meetings with Kenneth and apparently he is co-operating. As the tapes are off-limit to Lorenzo, he doesn't know what they were talking about, but he tells her that Tanner called in a profiler. Alison wonders what her father could tell the police, as all they know is that Charles was a kid who needed help. Lorenzo declares they want to figure out who Charles has become. As Lorenzo is taking his medicine, he tells Alison to go out a bit to clear her head, as the pills will knock him out for a while. However, Alison says she doesn't mind staying and offers to do the dishes and the laundry first. Back at Aria's her and Emily are lying on the bed and talk about Sara. As Emily is worried that the prom would be too much for their first date, Aria suggests they could go as a group and make sure Sara has a great time. Emily asks her friend if she is okay with going solo and Aria declares she can't think of a guy in the right mind, who would go with her. She states that Clark asked a lot about Charles and even though she thinks it's nice that he is concerned, she'd rather go with someone who doesn't interview her. Back at the Carissimi Group Spencer and Hanna are sitting in Rhys' office, who asks why she doesn't want the scholarship. Hanna tells him that it was her mother who applied for it and she would have a few other options. She asks, if he would be able to give it to someone else, but he declines and tells her they aren't taking back gifts, as it undermines the concept of charity. Spencer offers him they could find another person. She is curious what the criteria is and how many scholarships they usually give away. When Rhys asks if she is in need, she tells him she is asking for a friend who wants to apply but doesn't find much information on their website. Rhys informs them that most of their candidates are recommended through personal connections and his employer is choosing the recipients. Spencer asks him if that would be Mr. Carissimi and if they could talk to him, but Rhys tells them that this is unlikely. While putting out her phone, Hanna asks if she could at least send him an e-mail to thank him. Pulling out her phone to make it look like she's about to put contact information in, she secretly takes a photo of Rhys. He states that the best he can do, is to inform his boss about Hanna's decision then he brings them to the door. As Spencer and Hanna ride in the elevator, Hanna makes it clear that she thinks Rhys is hiding something. Spencer points to a password protected room but Hanna tells her what he is hiding isn't in there, it is in his DNA, as he looks exactly like a DiLaurentis. Alison is still at Lorenzo's apartment. She is folding his laundry while he is sleeping on the couch. When she is about to leave, she sees Lorenzo's access card to the police department and after a short hesitation, she takes it with her. Hanna and Spencer arrive at the gallery. While Hanna is sure that Rhys is Charles and is determined to show Aria the picture she made, Spencer tells her that resemblance is not enough proof. She suggests not telling Aria for now, as this will be an important evening for her. Emily walks over to them and Spencer at firsts starts to lie to her, Spencer and Hanna share a look after this and Spencer begins to tell Emily the truth. Hanna hands her phone to Emily after saying don't tell Aria and Emily asks why Hanna has a photo of Jason on her phone, they tell her that he is Rhys and then tell her they were following a clue about Charles. The camera moves to Aria and Ezra. After they have a little talk about the exhibit, Aria asks him, if he would go to prom with her as a friend, but immediately takes the question back by telling him it is a dumb idea, since he used to teach there. Before Ezra can answer anything, Nicole walks over to them and Ezra introduces her to Aria. Nicole tells her, she is looking forward to see her work, but Aria visibly feels uncomfortable seeing her with Ezra and so she walks over to Clark, who is surprised to see her. He asks if she's feeling good, and she admits being nervous, as the photos are very personal. She wonders if he thinks it will ever start to feel normal, as he has done this before and already won an award. However, he answers that it is his first time at an event this big. Aria is curious if his parents came up too, but he tells her they couldn't make it and he didn't want them to feel obligated to come. She states that she would be here for him and thanks him, since she would have never participated at the competition without him. A female opens the exhibit and while Clark walks away, Ella comes over to Aria. The announcer speaks about the competition and then presents the finalist of the fellowship. However, on the wall instead of Aria's original work, there are photographs each of the four girls sleeping on slabs, which we saw in "Game On, Charles". This causes the Liars to have quick, disturbing flashbacks from the Dollhouse. A few moments later the gallery gets closed by Tanner. Ella, Aria and Tanner are talking about the photographs, which "A" named "Stolen Dolls – No son Lindas". Lieutenant Tanner explains to them that 'No son Lindas' can be translated to either "They aren't pretty" or "They aren't Linda's", as in they don't belong to Linda Tanner. Ella realises that Charles thinks Tanner took something from him, when they rescued the girls from the dollhouse. Tanner believes that Charles wants her to know that he can uncover details about her identity, if she uncovers details about his. Ella is furious, asking how this could happen, as she has been told there is no need to worry. Tanner tries to calm her down, by telling her they would search for fingerprints and they have the records of security cameras. Alison walks into the Rosewood PD (Police Department) to find out what they know about Charles, since she is constantly being kept in the dark, and the only people who have been discussing Charles in detail is her Dad and Tanner. Back at the gallery the police officers are bringing away the pictures and Hanna is still staring at them. When Emily wonders how she can do this, Spencer explains it would be like a car wreck, some people look away and others stop and stare. While the three girls walk over to Spencer's car, they see Rhys across the street and decide to follow him. Alison walks into Tanner's office, which is filled with information about Charles and all of the unsolved murders of the last years. As Alison picks up a baby rattle, Tanner, who has been lurking unknowingly in the doorway, tells Alison that she "has crossed a line". Hanna, Emily and Spencer follow Rhys to an abandoned doll factory. Emily asks if they should follow him into the building, but the other two agree that it would be better to stay outside. Meanwhile, Tanner tells Alison that the information in her office room is sensitive and she has jeopardized it. She asks her if she recognizes her brother's baby rattle, but Alison tells her that it was actually hers. Tanner informs her that they found it in the bunker, along with other things. When Tanner asks her, why Charles might have it, Alison says he could feel sorry about trying to hurt her when she was a baby and he might try to stay connected to the family. However, Tanner tells her that personal items can help criminals to focus on their victims. Alison wants to know what is going to happen when they find him and Tanner tells her they'll bring him to justice, with 'lethal force' if it is necessary. Aria is standing outside of the gallery and Ezra joins her. They talk about Nicole and he informs Aria that she is a photographer as well and that's why he suggested meeting her at the exhibit. Apparently he wanted to ask Nicole about Habitat for Humanity, as he is considering taking part in the project. While they sit down on a bench, Ezra asks if she is okay. He states that what happened was an act out of desperation and Charles seems to have nothing to lose. Aria declares that Charles wants them back. She talks about how she felt when she woke up on the slab in the dollhouse- she imagined being back in Iceland, before any of the "A" stuff happened. Back at the abandoned doll factory Emily, Hanna and Spencer are waiting in the car, when Clark arrives and walks into the building. The girls immediately consider him as a helper of A and drive away to find Aria. Alison gets back to Lorenzo's apartment, where Lorenzo confronts her about breaking into the police department. She apologizes and tells him she needed to make sense of all this. Lorenzo is furious, as she risked his job with her action. He says he tries his best to understand why she did it. As she tells him that the police will kill Charles, he declares he is one of them and he can't imagine things turning out better than that. After Lorenzo wonders why she didn't ask him, she states that he would have said no, and she would have done it anyway. Ashley and Ella are at the Marin's kitchen. Ella is worried how they will tell their girls that they won't be allowed to attend the prom. She is crying and states that the police aren't doing enough and they have to do something to protect their daughters. Ashley asks what happened at the gallery. While Ella tells her, the camera zooms out of the house and we see Red Coat watching them through the window. Emily, Hanna and Spencer visit Aria to inform her about what they found out about Clark. They declare that they aren't sure if Clark is actually a friend. While Spencer tells Aria about Rhys, Tanner is seen watching the records of the security cameras, where someone is exchanging Aria's photos. At the end of the episode "A" is seen putting injections into the trunk of a limousine, where already lot of other stuff is in. He gets into the car and Red Coat gives two tickets for the prom to him. Notes * Red Coat made a surprise appearance. * The A-Team (Charles and Red Coat) sabotaged Aria's art gallery with photo's of the Liars in the Dollhouse. * The Liars were banned from attending prom. * Rhys is introduced, who looks a lot like Jason and who Hanna suspects to be Charles, or at least a DiLaurentis. * Tanner tells Alison that the police will bring Charles to justice, 'with lethal force if necessary'. This means the police may kill Charles once they catch him. Title and Background *The title, "FrAmed", was confirmed by Bryan Holdman via twitter. Source *The title might have to do with someone being framed to be Charles/A . *The title most likely refers to the A-Team sabotaging Aria's photo gallery with photos of the Liars in the Dollhouse. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews Trivia *The table read was on May 19, 2015. *Filming began May 20, 2015 and wrapped May 30, 2015. *Toby was officially confirmed to not be in this episode on June 23rd, 2015.Source *While on a one week hiatus, ABC Family released the promotional pictures for the next upcoming episodes.Source *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source *The brunette who asked Emily to prom was revealed to be Aria. *The theme for prom is fairy tales. Source. *The episode was watched live by 1.58 million viewers. Quotes Featured Music * Pieces by Ms Mr - (Emily helps Aria pick out an outfit to wear to the gallery opening when Emily notices Aria prom dress inside her closet, then they end up discussing dates, prom safety and Sara.) * Green Eyed Blues Cake by Paul Musso - (Hanna & Spencer arrive to the gallery opening, they discuss whether to tells others about what they've found out and decide against telling Aria when Emily finds them.) * Lost Someone by James Brown - ('A' packs some vials and syringes hen gets in the back of a limo as Red Coat sits at the string wheel of the car, Red Coat then hands 'A' an envelope which holds two prom tickets inside of it.) * Waving Wild by Arum Rae - (At The Brew, Clark asks Aria about her latest encounter with Charles, then gives her a brochure for the gallery art show; Ezra suggests a way for Aria to be able to attend the gallery opening.) * Not Enough by Carousel - (Emily tells Aria about her relationship with Sara and how she'd like to go prom with her, Aria suggest that she invites Sara to come with the group; Emily suggests to Aria that she doesn't have go alone.) Gallery Behind the Scenes CFZ4quWVEAAUH4y.jpg CFa7bzVVAAAxVaV.jpg 11327204 1607689209478198 134841911 n.jpg 11348084 838126059570010 598466872 n.jpg CFpL2yxUMAAL5U2.jpg CFpL2ylUkAA4A5u.jpg 11330537_1640926229456891_739385765_n.jpg 11280262_852564011465018_907969787_n.jpg 11371012_674769116000698_1355550609_n.jpg 11288083_712802975491484_860197823_n.jpg CGOCG8HVIAA55NL.jpg IMG_20150530_231124.jpg IMG_20150530_231129.jpg IMG_20150530_231133.jpg IMG_20150530_231139.jpg IMG_20150725_142734.jpg IMG_20150729_020005.jpg IMG_20150729_020008.jpg Promotional 139669 0801 copy.jpg 139669 0783 copy.jpg 139669 0757 copy.jpg 139669 0733 copy.jpg 139669 0650 copy.jpg 139669 0622 copy.jpg 139669 0566 copy.jpg 139669 0476 copy.jpg 139669 0305 copy.jpg 139669 0199 copy.jpg 139669 0158 copy.jpg 139669 0065 copy.jpg 139669 0011 copy.jpg 2015-07-28 1904.png Captura de pantalla de 2015-07-29 05-24-17.png Screen Shot 2015-07-29 at 12.59.37 PM.png Screencaps 6.08-001.jpg 6.08-002.jpg 6.08-003.jpg 6.08-004.jpg 6.08-005.jpg 6.08-006.jpg 6.08-007.jpg 6.08-008.jpg 6.08-009.jpg 6.08-010.jpg 6.08-011.jpg 6.08-012.jpg 6.08-013.jpg 6.08-014.jpg 6.08-015.jpg 6.08-016.jpg 6.08-017.jpg 6.08-018.jpg 6.08-019.jpg 6.08-020.jpg 6.08-021.jpg 6.08-022.jpg 6.08-023.jpg 6.08-024.jpg 6.08-025.jpg 6.08-026.jpg 6.08-027.jpg 6.08-028.jpg 6.08-029.jpg 6.08-030.jpg 6.08-031.jpg 6.08-032.jpg 6.08-033.jpg 6.08-034.jpg 6.08-035.jpg 6.08-036.jpg 6.08-037.jpg 6.08-038.jpg 6.08-039.jpg 6.08-040.jpg 6.08-041.jpg 6.08-042.jpg 6.08-043.jpg 6.08-044.jpg 6.08-045.jpg 6.08-046.jpg 6.08-047.jpg 6.08-048.jpg 6.08-049.jpg 6.08-050.jpg 6.08-051.jpg 6.08-052.jpg 6.08-053.jpg 6.08-054.jpg 6.08-055.jpg 6.08-056.jpg 6.08-057.jpg 6.08-058.jpg 6.08-059.jpg 6.08-060.jpg 6.08-061.jpg 6.08-062.jpg 6.08-063.jpg 6.08-064.jpg 6.08-065.jpg 6.08-066.jpg 6.08-067.jpg 6.08-068.jpg 6.08-069.jpg 6.08-070.jpg 6.08-071.jpg 6.08-072.jpg 6.08-073.jpg 6.08-074.jpg 6.08-075.jpg 6.08-076.jpg 6.08-077.jpg 6.08-078.jpg 6.08-079.jpg 6.08-080.jpg 6.08-081.jpg 6.08-082.jpg 6.08-083.jpg 6.08-084.jpg 6.08-085.jpg 6.08-086.jpg 6.08-087.jpg 6.08-088.jpg 6.08-089.jpg 6.08-090.jpg 6.08-091.jpg 6.08-092.jpg 6.08-093.jpg 6.08-094.jpg 6.08-095.jpg 6.08-096.jpg 6.08-097.jpg 6.08-098.jpg 6.08-099.jpg 6.08-100.jpg 6.08-101.jpg 6.08-102.jpg 6.08-103.jpg 6.08-104.jpg 6.08-105.jpg 6.08-106.jpg 6.08-107.jpg 6.08-108.jpg 6.08-109.jpg 6.08-110.jpg 6.08-111.jpg 6.08-112.jpg 6.08-113.jpg 6.08-114.jpg 6.08-115.jpg 6.08-116.jpg 6.08-117.jpg 6.08-118.jpg 6.08-119.jpg 6.08-120.jpg 6.08-121.jpg 6.08-122.jpg 6.08-123.jpg 6.08-124.jpg 6.08-125.jpg 6.08-126.jpg 6.08-127.jpg 6.08-128.jpg 6.08-129.jpg 6.08-130.jpg 6.08-131.jpg 6.08-132.jpg 6.08-133.jpg 6.08-134.jpg 6.08-135.jpg 6.08-136.jpg 6.08-137.jpg 6.08-138.jpg 6.08-139.jpg 6.08-140.jpg 6.08-141.jpg 6.08-142.jpg 6.08-143.jpg 6.08-144.jpg 6.08-145.jpg 6.08-146.jpg 6.08-147.jpg 6.08-148.jpg 6.08-149.jpg 6.08-150.jpg 6.08-151.jpg 6.08-152.jpg 6.08-153.jpg 6.08-154.jpg 6.08-155.jpg 6.08-156.jpg 6.08-157.jpg 6.08-158.jpg 6.08-159.jpg 6.08-160.jpg 6.08-161.jpg 6.08-162.jpg 6.08-163.jpg 6.08-164.jpg 6.08-165.jpg 6.08-166.jpg 6.08-167.jpg 6.08-168.jpg 6.08-169.jpg 6.08-170.jpg 6.08-171.jpg 6.08-172.jpg 6.08-173.jpg 6.08-174.jpg 6.08-175.jpg 6.08-176.jpg 6.08-177.jpg 6.08-178.jpg 6.08-179.jpg 6.08-180.jpg 6.08-181.jpg 6.08-182.jpg 6.08-183.jpg 6.08-184.jpg 6.08-185.jpg 6.08-186.jpg 6.08-187.jpg 6.08-188.jpg 6.08-189.jpg 6.08-190.jpg 6.08-191.jpg 6.08-192.jpg 6.08-193.jpg 6.08-194.jpg 6.08-195.jpg 6.08-196.jpg 6.08-197.jpg 6.08-198.jpg 6.08-199.jpg 6.08-200.jpg 6.08-201.jpg 6.08-202.jpg 6.08-203.jpg 6.08-204.jpg 6.08-205.jpg 6.08-206.jpg 6.08-207.jpg 6.08-208.jpg 6.08-209.jpg 6.08-210.jpg 6.08-211.jpg 6.08-212.jpg 6.08-213.jpg 6.08-214.jpg 6.08-215.jpg 6.08-216.jpg 6.08-217.jpg 6.08-218.jpg 6.08-219.jpg 6.08-220.jpg 6.08-221.jpg 6.08-222.jpg 6.08-223.jpg 6.08-224.jpg 6.08-225.jpg 6.08-226.jpg 6.08-227.jpg 6.08-228.jpg 6.08-229.jpg 6.08-230.jpg 6.08-231.jpg 6.08-232.jpg 6.08-233.jpg 6.08-234.jpg 6.08-235.jpg 6.08-236.jpg 6.08-237.jpg 6.08-238.jpg 6.08-239.jpg 6.08-240.jpg 6.08-241.jpg 6.08-242.jpg 6.08-243.jpg 6.08-244.jpg 6.08-245.jpg 6.08-246.jpg 6.08-247.jpg 6.08-248.jpg 6.08-249.jpg 6.08-250.jpg 6.08-251.jpg 6.08-252.jpg 6.08-253.jpg 6.08-254.jpg 6.08-255.jpg 6.08-256.jpg 6.08-257.jpg 6.08-258.jpg 6.08-259.jpg 6.08-260.jpg 6.08-261.jpg 6.08-262.jpg 6.08-263.jpg 6.08-264.jpg 6.08-265.jpg 6.08-266.jpg 6.08-267.jpg 6.08-268.jpg 6.08-269.jpg 6.08-270.jpg 6.08-271.jpg 6.08-272.jpg 6.08-273.jpg 6.08-274.jpg 6.08-275.jpg 6.08-276.jpg 6.08-277.jpg 6.08-278.jpg 6.08-279.jpg 6.08-280.jpg 6.08-281.jpg 6.08-282.jpg 6.08-283.jpg 6.08-284.jpg 6.08-285.jpg 6.08-286.jpg 6.08-287.jpg 6.08-288.jpg 6.08-289.jpg 6.08-290.jpg 6.08-291.jpg 6.08-292.jpg 6.08-293.jpg 6.08-294.jpg 6.08-295.jpg 6.08-296.jpg 6.08-297.jpg 6.08-298.jpg 6.08-299.jpg 6.08-300.jpg 6.08-301.jpg 6.08-302.jpg 6.08-303.jpg 6.08-304.jpg 6.08-305.jpg 6.08-306.jpg 6.08-307.jpg 6.08-308.jpg 6.08-309.jpg 6.08-310.jpg 6.08-311.jpg 6.08-312.jpg 6.08-313.jpg 6.08-314.jpg 6.08-315.jpg 6.08-316.jpg 6.08-317.jpg 6.08-318.jpg 6.08-319.jpg 6.08-320.jpg 6.08-321.jpg 6.08-322.jpg 6.08-323.jpg 6.08-324.jpg 6.08-325.jpg 6.08-326.jpg 6.08-327.jpg 6.08-328.jpg 6.08-329.jpg 6.08-330.jpg 6.08-331.jpg 6.08-332.jpg 6.08-333.jpg 6.08-334.jpg 6.08-335.jpg 6.08-336.jpg 6.08-337.jpg 6.08-338.jpg 6.08-339.jpg 6.08-340.jpg 6.08-341.jpg 6.08-342.jpg 6.08-343.jpg 6.08-344.jpg 6.08-345.jpg 6.08-346.jpg 6.08-347.jpg 6.08-348.jpg 6.08-349.jpg 6.08-350.jpg 6.08-351.jpg 6.08-352.jpg 6.08-353.jpg 6.08-354.jpg 6.08-355.jpg 6.08-356.jpg 6.08-357.jpg 6.08-358.jpg 6.08-359.jpg 6.08-360.jpg 6.08-361.jpg 6.08-362.jpg 6.08-363.jpg 6.08-364.jpg 6.08-365.jpg 6.08-366.jpg 6.08-367.jpg 6.08-368.jpg 6.08-369.jpg 6.08-370.jpg 6.08-371.jpg 6.08-372.jpg 6.08-373.jpg 6.08-374.jpg 6.08-375.jpg 6.08-376.jpg 6.08-377.jpg 6.08-378.jpg 6.08-379.jpg 6.08-380.jpg 6.08-381.jpg 6.08-382.jpg 6.08-383.jpg 6.08-384.jpg 6.08-385.jpg 6.08-386.jpg 6.08-387.jpg 6.08-388.jpg 6.08-389.jpg 6.08-390.jpg 6.08-391.jpg 6.08-392.jpg 6.08-393.jpg 6.08-394.jpg 6.08-395.jpg 6.08-396.jpg 6.08-397.jpg 6.08-398.jpg 6.08-399.jpg 6.08-400.jpg 6.08-401.jpg 6.08-402.jpg 6.08-403.jpg 6.08-404.jpg 6.08-405.jpg 6.08-406.jpg 6.08-407.jpg 6.08-408.jpg 6.08-409.jpg 6.08-410.jpg 6.08-411.jpg 6.08-412.jpg 6.08-413.jpg 6.08-414.jpg 6.08-415.jpg 6.08-416.jpg 6.08-417.jpg 6.08-418.jpg 6.08-419.jpg 6.08-420.jpg 6.08-421.jpg 6.08-422.jpg 6.08-423.jpg 6.08-424.jpg 6.08-425.jpg 6.08-426.jpg 6.08-427.jpg 6.08-428.jpg 6.08-429.jpg 6.08-430.jpg 6.08-431.jpg 6.08-432.jpg 6.08-433.jpg 6.08-434.jpg 6.08-435.jpg 6.08-436.jpg 6.08-437.jpg 6.08-438.jpg 6.08-439.jpg 6.08-440.jpg 6.08-441.jpg 6.08-442.jpg 6.08-443.jpg 6.08-444.jpg 6.08-445.jpg 6.08-446.jpg 6.08-447.jpg 6.08-448.jpg 6.08-449.jpg 6.08-450.jpg 6.08-451.jpg 6.08-452.jpg 6.08-453.jpg 6.08-454.jpg 6.08-455.jpg 6.08-456.jpg 6.08-457.jpg 6.08-458.jpg 6.08-459.jpg 6.08-460.jpg 6.08-461.jpg 6.08-462.jpg 6.08-463.jpg 6.08-464.jpg 6.08-465.jpg 6.08-466.jpg 6.08-467.jpg 6.08-468.jpg 6.08-469.jpg 6.08-470.jpg 6.08-471.jpg 6.08-472.jpg 6.08-473.jpg 6.08-474.jpg 6.08-475.jpg 6.08-476.jpg 6.08-477.jpg 6.08-478.jpg 6.08-479.jpg 6.08-480.jpg 6.08-481.jpg 6.08-482.jpg 6.08-483.jpg 6.08-484.jpg 6.08-485.jpg 6.08-486.jpg 6.08-487.jpg 6.08-488.jpg 6.08-489.jpg 6.08-490.jpg 6.08-491.jpg 6.08-492.jpg 6.08-493.jpg 6.08-494.jpg 6.08-495.jpg 6.08-496.jpg 6.08-497.jpg 6.08-498.jpg 6.08-499.jpg 6.08-500.jpg 6.08-501.jpg 6.08-502.jpg 6.08-503.jpg 6.08-504.jpg 6.08-505.jpg 6.08-506.jpg 6.08-507.jpg 6.08-508.jpg 6.08-509.jpg 6.08-510.jpg 6.08-511.jpg 6.08-512.jpg 6.08-513.jpg 6.08-514.jpg 6.08-515.jpg 6.08-516.jpg 6.08-517.jpg 6.08-518.jpg 6.08-519.jpg 6.08-520.jpg 6.08-521.jpg 6.08-522.jpg 6.08-523.jpg 6.08-524.jpg 6.08-525.jpg 6.08-526.jpg 6.08-527.jpg 6.08-528.jpg 6.08-529.jpg 6.08-530.jpg 6.08-531.jpg 6.08-532.jpg 6.08-533.jpg 6.08-534.jpg 6.08-535.jpg 6.08-536.jpg 6.08-537.jpg 6.08-538.jpg 6.08-539.jpg 6.08-540.jpg 6.08-541.jpg 6.08-542.jpg 6.08-543.jpg 6.08-544.jpg 6.08-545.jpg 6.08-546.jpg 6.08-547.jpg 6.08-548.jpg 6.08-549.jpg 6.08-550.jpg 6.08-551.jpg 6.08-552.jpg 6.08-553.jpg 6.08-554.jpg 6.08-555.jpg 6.08-556.jpg 6.08-557.jpg 6.08-558.jpg 6.08-559.jpg 6.08-560.jpg 6.08-561.jpg 6.08-562.jpg 6.08-563.jpg 6.08-564.jpg 6.08-565.jpg 6.08-566.jpg 6.08-567.jpg 6.08-568.jpg 6.08-569.jpg 6.08-570.jpg 6.08-571.jpg 6.08-572.jpg 6.08-573.jpg 6.08-574.jpg 6.08-575.jpg 6.08-576.jpg 6.08-577.jpg 6.08-578.jpg 6.08-579.jpg 6.08-580.jpg 6.08-581.jpg 6.08-582.jpg 6.08-583.jpg 6.08-584.jpg 6.08-585.jpg 6.08-586.jpg 6.08-587.jpg 6.08-588.jpg 6.08-589.jpg 6.08-590.jpg 6.08-591.jpg 6.08-592.jpg 6.08-593.jpg 6.08-594.jpg 6.08-595.jpg 6.08-596.jpg 6.08-597.jpg 6.08-598.jpg 6.08-599.jpg 6.08-600.jpg 6.08-601.jpg 6.08-602.jpg 6.08-603.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x08 Official Preview Tuesdays at 8 7c on ABC Family! Pretty Little Liars - 6x08 - Sneak Peek- Ali & Lorenzo - Tuesdays at 8pm-7c on ABC Family Pretty Little Liars - 6x08 - Sneak Peek- Aria & Clark - Tuesdays at 8pm-7c on ABC Family Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:Episodes